rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncovered
"Uncovered" is the sixty-eighth episode of RWBY and the second episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 3rd, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 10th, 2018. It was released on YouTube on November 9th, 2019. Summary Cinder Fall awakens underwater, surrounded by chunks of ice, following her duel with Raven Branwen. After pulling herself out of what is revealed to be an underground pond beneath Haven Academy's vault, she finds herself struggling to use her Maiden powers. Pounding her fist in frustration she inadvertently creates a crack in the mountain wall and she punches her way through using her Grimm arm. Outside, she tries to walk, only to fall in exhaustion. A woman approaches her out of concern, until she sees Cinder's Grimm arm and recoils in horror. Cinder then looks up, and her eye lights with flames. Some time before going to the Mistral Central Station, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine were getting ready for their trip to Atlas. Qrow explains that the plan is to take a train to Argus, where they will find an Atlas Military base that he doubts has been abandoned. There, they will convince someone to take them to Atlas. Ozpin explained how the Relic of Knowledge works and claimed that all three questions had already been used before he hid it in Haven's vault. After the train crash, Yang Xiao Long demands that Ozpin talks to them about why he had hidden the fact that the Relic draws Grimm. In the ensuing conversation, Ozpin reveals that he does not trust humanity as much as he had led others to believe. When he realizes that he no longer has the Relic at his side and that Ruby Rose has it, he tries to persuade her to return it to him. Oscar fights for control tells Ruby that Ozpin fears she will use the Relic to find out what he is hiding and reveals how to activate it. Using this information, Ruby releases Jinn from the Relic. Somewhere in Mistral, Cinder enters a tavern wearing the clothes of the woman she encountered, with bandages wrapped around her Grimm arm, keeping a low profile due to her being currently wanted. She visits the bar of Lil' Miss Malachite and pays her to find Teams RWBY and JNPR, and after Cinder leaves, Lil' Miss explains that she is withholding her information about the former Beacon Academy students in hopes of finding someone who wants information about Cinder, suspecting someone may be looking for her. In Mistral's tundra, Jinn reveals that Ozpin's claim that all three questions had already been used was a lie and that there are two questions remaining. Ruby asks Jinn what Ozpin is hiding from them, prompting Ozpin to lunge at her in desperation, only for her to be teleported to an empty white space. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang and Qrow are also transported to this space, but everyone is separated. Cyan smoke transforms the empty space into a grassy field with a large, ornate castle, as Jinn begins telling Team RWBY and Qrow about Ozpin's secrets in the form of a fairy tale. Out of the smoke appears a young woman with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes, whom Jinn reveals to be Salem. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Qrow Branwen *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Oscar Pine *Lie Ren *Maria Calavera *Ozpin *Lil' Miss Malachite *Jinn *Salem }} Trivia *The "Wanted" poster with the assailants from the Battle of Haven has Cinder still in her Volume 1–3 design, indicating that there are no public images of her following the Battle of Beacon. *Cinder's images of the Beacon students are all from their matches in the Vytal Festival tournament, which were broadcast live. *Nora expresses relief that the group will finally be able to leave the house in Mistral. This is an acknowledgment of one of the most common criticisms of the previous volume, that the heroes saw very little action and mostly stayed in the house. *At the 11:00 mark, the Spanish captions for the episode do not match the audio. The captions instead read: "Funcionarios informan que el virus no esta en el aire, pero puede ser transferido por contacto con la sangre y otros fluidos corporales." ("Authorities report that the virus is not airborne, but can be transmited by contact with blood and other bodily fluids.") *Nora was originally going to tell Blake everything she needed to know with some whiteboards on the train, but they decided to just show the house where things are explained.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *The footsteps in the snow were made using nulls in After Effects.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary See Also *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 02 00002.png|Cinder awakens and has trouble with her powers. V6 02 00008.png|Qrow explains the plan to get to Atlas. V6 02 00011.png|Ozpin explains how the Relic of Knowledge works. V6 02 00019.png|Yang confronts Ozpin about why he is still hiding things. V6 02 00022.png|Ozpin tries to get the Relic back from Ruby. V6 02 00031.png|Ruby releases Jinn from the Relic. V6 02 00033.png|Cinder arrives in a town only to see herself on a Wanted board. V6 02 00040.png|Cinder pays Lil' Miss Malachite a visit. V6 02 00042.png|Cinder is looking for Teams RWBY and JNPR. V6 02 00053.png|Ozpin charges at Ruby for asking Jinn about his secrets. V6 02 00055.png|Jinn begins telling the tale of a woman locked in a tower... V6 02 00057.png|...named Salem. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6